El ganador se lo lleva todo
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Así de simple y de sencillo: el ganador se lo lleva todo. Su corazón duele, pero sabe que ella no hubiera sido feliz a su lado. Que ella sólo está bien si Sasuke está ahí, entonces la ve alejarse... "Adiós Sakura..."


**El ganador se lo lleva todo**

. . .

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo la historia es de mi autoría.

Aviso: No vi el último capítulo del anime ni los anteriores a éste. Así que si ven cosas extrañas es por lo mismo, yo me he imagino el momento.

Dedico este fic a Ashabi, quién es mi mejor amiga y quién siempre me ha motivado. Gracias.

El fic está basado en las canciones "The winner takes it all" de Abba y "Hasta el final" de Belanova.

. . .

 _El ganador se lo lleva todo._

 _No quiero hablar más de todo lo que hemos pasado ya que me hace daño, ahora ya es historia._

 _Jugué todas mis cartas, y eso es lo que también tú hiciste (pero no por mí). No hay nada más que decir, ya no hay más cosas que poner en juego._

 _El ganador se lo lleva todo, el perdedor queda pequeño al lado de la victoria, ese es su destino._

 _Solía mirarte, pensando que tal vez así me corresponderías._

 _Creyendo que tendría sentido, creyendo que podrías verme de la misma manera._

 _Me construí ilusiones en mi corazón, mientras tú las construías con él._

 _Pensé que podría ser fuerte, que podría ser mejor. Pero no era más que un tonto, jugando según las reglas._

 _Los dioses tiraron sus dedos, sus mentes frías como el hielo, y mientras tanto yo perdí a alguien querido._

 _El ganador se lo lleva todo, el perdedor tiene que caer. Así de simple y de sencillo, ¿por qué debería quejarme?_

 _Pero dime si él te consuela cómo yo solía hacerlo. Si él te abraza cuando tienes miedo, si él conoce tus mayores temores. Dime si él platica contigo de todo y de nada, dime si él ha tomado tu mano. Cuéntame si acaso sientes lo mismo…_

 _En algún lugar ahí adentro debes de saber que te extraño, pero, ¿qué puedo decir? Las reglas deben ser obedecidas._

 _Los jueces decidirán lo que nosotros debemos cumplir, los espectadores del show siempre se quedan abajo._

 _No quiero hablar más, si eso te pone triste. Y comprendo, que vengas a estrecharme la mano, te pido disculpas si te hice sentir mal verme tan tenso, sin confianza alguna. Pero tú sabes… El ganador se lo lleva todo._

 **. . .**

—¿Eres feliz? ¿Lo eres?

Estabas frente a mí, tu nariz rosada y tus ojos redondos me miraban detalladamente, queriendo desnudar mi alma. Mientras que yo, pobre tonto, me hallaba ahí a la deriva. Era en ese momento un barco a punto de hundirse, ¿qué podía hacer de cualquier modo?

—Lo soy Sakura, lo soy.

No, no lo era. Es decir, ante todos tenía la sonrisa más radiante de todo el universo. Mis ojos azules brillaban como dos astros y contagiaban de alegría a todos. Ellos me amaban, todos lo hacían. Ya no era más el chico triste del columpio, odiado por la mayoría y repudiado por muchos. Ya no era ese Naruto que solía pintar los rostros de los Hokage, yo ya no era ese niño.

Crecí, maduré, me tropecé. Me volví lo suficientemente fuerte como para rescatar al mundo de su posible destrucción y al final de todas las cosas…Perdí. Sí, perdí una guerra que tal vez ya estaba perdida desde un inicio, quizá no debí ni siquiera luchar. Debí quedarme en mi columpio de tristeza y menearme, estar ahí y seguir adelante pero no pelear peleas que nunca podría ganar.

Ya sabes Sakura, bien conoces a lo que me refiero. Soy un pobre infeliz que hubiera hecho todo por ti. Tú fuiste mi mayor felicidad en esos tiempos en los que pocos me miraban, tú eras esa luz que resplandecía en medio de la completa oscuridad. Eras ese "algo" que me complementaba y me hacía bien. Pero como ya dije, esta guerra ya había finalizado desde hace mucho de haberla iniciado. El ganador al final se lo lleva todo, y el perdedor debe saber perder.

Me resigno, me he resignado a ese papel de patético espectador, de perdedor. ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Soy un salvador de las causas perdidas? ¿No te parece irónico Sakura? Logré salvar al mundo, conseguí un nuevo orden en el universo pero no pude conseguirte, a ti, mi estrella que ahora está a millones de años luz. No te alcancé, no pude perseguirte más. pues cuando me di cuenta supe que no podías ser mía, y que nunca lo fuiste.

No malinterpretes esto, no eres un objeto. Demonios no. Pasa que eras (¿eres?) todo para mí, incluso ahora que ella sonríe con su familia. En este momento mi vida ya está enlazada, y yo la quiero. Ella es la razón por la cual quiero pelear, es la ilusión de una noche de verano. Es eso que me motiva a no caer en la tristeza, pero te miro a ti, veo tus ojos verdes tan tristes y vacíos y me pregunto si acaso esto valió la pena. Yo la quiero, ella es de lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida, pues mientras era invisible para todos (incluso para ti) ella me miraba desde la lejanía. Con su carita sonrosada y jugando con sus dedos ella me admiraba. Quería ser como yo. Quería ser mi amiga.

¿No es irónico Sakura? Salvé a todos del dolor, pero no pude salvarte a ti ni a mí. Ella es feliz, mi querida Hinata ahora es feliz. Su padre la ha mirado, ¿has visto como él la miró por primera vez con orgullo? Me sentí halagado, ella ahora es reconocida. Ella me ama, y sé en el fondo que ese amor es real.

Pero Sakura, ¿está bien pensar en ti? Me siento terriblemente culpable. La quiero, la adoro. Es mi sueño. Pero ella no es tú. La vida sigue, las cosas cambian y las personas no son las mismas. Tus ojos verdes seguirán vacíos porque quizá siempre han sido así, y ahora sé que si hubiera estado contigo no habrías sido feliz. La única manera en que esos ojos verdes pueden brillar como dos gemas en todo su esplendor es cuando él está cerca.

A veces me pregunto si él sabe lo que tiene a su lado, si él sabe apreciar tus ojos. Si acaso él te ama con la misma intensidad con la que tú lo amas a él, ya que si es así Sakura, te prometo que no volveré a pensar en ti. Si Sasuke Uchiha te ama de verdad, yo no pensaré más en ti. Porque si tú eres feliz yo lo seré aunque no sea contigo.

—No te creo Naruto.

Tus labios firmes hicieron un puchero. ¿Qué querías que respondiera Sakura? ¿Importa si soy feliz? ¿Y si te hubiera dicho que no lo soy completamente regresarías a mí y me amarías a mí y no a él? No, eso no lo harías. Y entendí después de mucho tiempo que la vida sólo te da la oportunidad de amar sólo una vez, y ese amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas, en el momento que eres más inmaduro y no sabes cómo tratar a esa persona. El amor llega en los momentos más extraños de la vida y… sólo llega una vez, las demás veces son solo para curar la herida, sanarla. Sin embargo en el intento la abres más… Y sangra. ¿Duele mucho, verdad?

Lo odio, lo quiero. Es una relación tan extraña, un sentimiento amargo y agrio. Estoy condenado, esta es mi condena Sakura y estoy bien con ella. Está bien si tú lo amas, todo está bien, porque al final quiero verte de nuevo contenta, al final quiero verte tomarlo de la mano y sonreírle. Quiero verte unida a él. Y lo odio, porque él no sabe realmente lo que tiene. Él no te ha acompañado a mi boda, él se fue.

Y sí, tú estás triste por eso. Aunque tu sonrisa sea enorme y saludes a todos por dentro estás que te mueres, por dentro desearías que Sasuke estuviera a tu lado tomándote de la mano y sonriéndole a todos. Quieres que esté a tu lado y que todo mundo sepa lo feliz que eres con él. Sé de sus sentimientos y que no le eres indiferente. Pero demonios Sakura… Estoy en la etapa de la negación todavía, tú necesitabas a alguien que te hiciera sentir plena en cada instante y momento de tu vida, que tomara tu mano en público y que te presentara como su novia. Tú lo que quieres es a alguien que te abrace en tus momentos de soledad y que te diga que estás equivocada. Tú quieres ser amada.

Sakura…

—¿Naruto? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—Me siento muy feliz, ¡de verdad!

—Oye… Sé que Sasuke no pudo venir, y yo… Sólo quiero decirte que no tenemos un regalo para ti, pero él te envía esto.

Me extendiste una hoja doblada de papel y yo la abrí, no había mucho, pero sí suficiente como para venir de Sasuke.

 _Felicidades._

—¡Naruto, Naruto! ¡Es la hora de la fotografía!

—Corre, ve… Es tu momento.

—Gracias Sakura.

Entonces, me sonríes y desapareces de entre la multitud. Mi corazón duele, mi pecho se siente frío y las lágrimas quieren salir de nuevo. Algo se ha roto, algo se ha desprendido dentro de mí...

Adiós Sakura.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Tú sabes que te quiero con todo el corazón, que todo lo que digo ahora lo digo con dolor. Porque a pesar de todo no te puedo olvidar. Y aun así prefiero ahogar mi amor en el fondo del mar, tú sabes que me dueles y no he dejado de llorar. El día que te perdí, el día que te perdí no se olvida._

 _Tú sabes que me dueles en el fondo de mi alma, el día que te perdí yo morí._

 _Tú sabes lo que siento, lo sabes. Que yo te di mi vida entera y a ti no te importó. Porque a pesar de todo, no te puedo olvidar. Y aun así prefiero ahogar mi amor en el fondo del mar…_

 _Lloraré para que el sol nunca vuelva a brillar, que las estrellas se vuelvan en mar. Esa será mi realidad. Lloraré hasta que el viento dejé de soplar, hasta que inunde toda la ciudad… Hasta el final._

—Naruto, ¿no te parece que has tomado suficiente sake?

—¿Lo crees Kakashi?

—Definitivamente…

* * *

 **N/A** Antes que nada, espero estén de maravilla. El motivo de este fic es porque creo yo que el primer amor no se olvida, y creo incluso que es necesario escribir acerca de él, y en este caso no concibo como es que Naruto dejó ir a Sakura. Aclaro que no soy amante del NaruSaku, y que si bien tengo mi lado crack, sigo sin tragarme ese cuento de que la olvidó del día a la noche. Así que surgió esto, ¿triste? ¿feliz? No lo sé, ustedes tienen la última palabra, espero les agrade y que cualquier cosa dejen un comentario, un lindo review alegra el día.


End file.
